Kiryu
Kiryu is a Kaiju from Godzilla. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *EVA-01 vs. Kiryu *Godzilla Enemy Battle Royale *Godzilla Robot Battle Royale *Godzilla Unleashed Faction Battle Royale *Gurren Lagann vs. Kiryu (Complete) *Kiryu vs Cyber Zilla *Kiryu vs. Evangelion-Unit 02 *Kiryu VS Gipsy Danger *Kiryu vs Mecha King Ghidorah *Kiryu vs MechaGodzilla (Heisei) *Kiryu vs. Mecha-Naruto (Complete) *Kiryu Vs. Megazord (Complete) *Mechagodzilla Battle Royale *Metal Sonic vs Kiryu *Sapphiro vs. Kiryu (Complete) Possible Opponents * Striker Eureka (Pacific Rim) History Although Gojira had been killed in 1954 by the mass weapon-of-destruction, the Oxygen Destroyer, Japan still found itself under attack from other monsters such as Gaira and Mothra over the decades. When a second Godzilla landed in Tateyama in 1999, this was the twig that broke the Camel's back. The Anti-Megalosaurus Force division of the JXSDF wanted to unearth the skeleton of the first Godzilla and wanted to make it into a robot to fight even more monsters! Kiryu changed when Godzilla was about to be defeated by the Mothra Larvae, he picked up the webbed Dinosaur and flew into the Ocean with him...letting them both lay down in the depths from where they both came from originally... Death Battle Info Background * Built from Godzilla's skeleton * Height: 60 meters * Weight: 40,000 tons * Skeleton Age: At least 66,000,000 years * Alternate Identity: MechaGodzilla 3 Weapons * Two Type 90 Maser Cannons (Main weapon located in maw) * Twin Laser Cannons (Mounted on each arm) * Can morph its hand into a drill * Two shoulder-mounted Rocket Launchers (Each one is capable of firing six rockets in the front and eight heat seeking missiles from the sides and back, able to fire off each of it's two shoulder-mounted rocket launchers which will cause huge explosions on impact) * Able to extend some of its wires through ports on its neck to latch onto objects * Large Wrist-Mounted Blades (Able to conduct electricity) * Thrusters (Used for flight at Mach 2..5 - Mach 4.5) * Hyper Maser-Cannon * Can charge itself with energy after gaining speed and ram the opponent with tremendous force * Absolute Zero Cannon Super Kiryu * Combining with the Garuda gives Kiryu a boost in power and speed * Kiryu can now fly at speeds of Mach 5 (3,806 mph) * Doubles as a charging port for Kiryu * Can use the Garuda's dual shoulder mounted laser cannons Strengths and Feats * Defeated Godzilla * Is basically a cyborg Godzilla * Able to fight against life-wipers such as King Ghidorah,MechaGodzilla (Showa) and Gigan * Curbstomped Baragon * Killed SpaceGodzilla and Destoroyah * Awakened Kiryu allows the Godzilla of 1954 to take control of it and take it past what Mechanical limits it had, becoming actually sentient and living Faults * Whenever Godzilla roars in pain or is defeated, Kiryu's "Godzilla side" takes over (Can also be a bad thing in certain situations) * Absolute Zero Cannon drains 40% of Kiryu's energy Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Godzilla Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Robots Category:Monster Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Mecha Category:Kaiju